Charles K. Graham
|died= |placeofbirth= New York City, New York |placeofdeath= Lakewood, New Jersey |placeofburial= Woodlawn Cemetery, The Bronx, New York City |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brevet Major General |commands= |unit= |battles= Mexican-American War American Civil War *Peninsula Campaign *Battle of Chancellorsville *Battle of Gettysburg *First Battle of Fort Fisher |awards= |laterwork= }} Charles Kinnaird Graham (June 3, 1824 – April 15, 1889)Eicher, p. 261. was a sailor in the antebellum United States Navy, attorney, and later a brigadier general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. As a civil engineer, he helped plan and lay out Central Park in New York City. Early years and education Graham was born in New York City. He entered the Navy when he was 17 and later served as a midshipman in the Gulf of Mexico during the Mexican-American War in the late 1840s. Later he studied engineering and was for several years after 1857 constructing engineer of the Brooklyn Navy Yard. Civil War At the outbreak of the Civil War he entered the Union Army as colonel of the 74th New York Volunteer Infantry, of one of the regiments of the "Excelsior Brigade". He resigned in 1862 but was restored to the colonelcy of the regiment during the Peninsula Campaign. On November 29, 1862 he was promoted to brigadier general of volunteers and assumed command of the 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, III Corps. At the battle of Chancellorsville he commanded the 1st Brigade, 1st Division, III Corps. Upon the mortal wounding of Amiel W. Whipple, Graham assumed command of the 3rd Division, III Corps on the last day of the battle. He returned to command the 1st Brigade, 1st Division in June during the Gettysburg Campaign. During the battle of Gettysburg, Graham's brigade defended the Union position along the Emmitsburg Road, particularly the area of the Sherfy peach orchard. He was wounded in the hip and shoulders on July 2 and taken prisoner. He was sent to a prison camp in Richmond until he was exchanged (for James L. Kemper) on September 19, 1863. Upon his recovery, he was assigned by Maj. Gen. Benjamin Butler to the command of a gunboat flotilla on the James River labeled the "Naval Brigade" and was attached to the XVIII CorpsEicher p.261. Graham led the Naval Brigade during the First Battle of Fort Fisher. When the Union forces of the First Fort Fisher expedition returned to Virginia, Graham was put in commanded the defenses of Bermuda Hundred and later the garrison of Norfolk, Virginia. In March 1865, he was brevetted as a major general of volunteers. After the close of the war, Graham returned to New York and resumed the practice of his profession. From 1878 to 1883, he was surveyor of the port of New York. He died of pneumonia in Lakewood, New Jersey, and is buried in Woodlawn Cemetery, The Bronx, New York City. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. : : Notes External links * Graham family page * text of Appleton's biography of Graham Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Navy officers Category:People of New York in the American Civil War Category:United States Navy personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:New York lawyers Category:American civil engineers Category:People from New York City Category:American Civil War prisoners of war Category:Excelsior Brigade Category:1824 births Category:1889 deaths